The Reunion
by XxLyssaxX
Summary: ***CHAPTER FOUR IS UP***It's been ten years since Harry and friends were last in Hogwarts. Now they are having a ten year reunion, and Harry is eager to see everyone again. Will the gang have changed?
1. Goodbyes

Chapter One-Goodbyes  
  
The next year of graduates from Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, shared in a tearfull goodbye. Friends hugged each other and gave parting gifts to their teachers. "I'll miss you!" and "Please write!" rang throughout the Great Hall, as students said final goodbyes to everyone. " "Tomorrow morning," the aging Dumbledore boomed, "The Hogwarts Express will be bringing you back to the King's Cross Station." he wiped a tear from his gray eyes, "I must say I will miss each and every one of you." He turned and stared at Harry, who immediately flattened down his hair and looked around. "It has been a great honor to head you all, and you will each be very missed by myself and the teachers." He sat down, and Professor McGonagall stood up and walked slowly to the podium at the top of the stage, looking our at the sea of students. "Goodbyes are always hard," she began, "and I for one am very upset about you leaving.I am sure each teacher here is." Harry turned to stare at Snape, and highly doubted that. Severus Snape, the Potions master at his school, deeply loathed Harry, and basically every student except the Slytherins, whom he favored. "I'm sure he can't wait to get rid of us," Ron, his best friend, whispered to Harry.as if reading his mind. Harry nodded and then looked over at Hermione. For the first time in a while he noticed how beautiful she was. She had long, silky blonde hair and eager brown eyes. Her skin was creamy and smooth, and she was sitting for the first time, without books.she sat up straight and held herself differently-she hadn't looked that pretty to him since the Yule Ball, which he had in his fourth year. They were now in seventh year-at the end of term. This was the last night they would be staying at Hogwarts, and then each would go home. Harry felt like crying. He loved Hogwarts more than anything else in the world, and hated to go. This was where all his friends were-all the magic, the teachers, the feasts in the Great Hall, Quidditch (which he feared he would never play again; surely the Durselys, his muggle relatives, would never let him play!). Hermione caught him gaping at her, and returned a weak smile. Harry looked back at Professor McGonagall quickly, and felt a tear forming in his eye. "I will miss you all," she repeated, "but don't worry: in about ten years, we will be having a magical reunion!" she joked. "You just need to wait a decade." A few giggles erupted, but McGonagall continued, "I can tell by the looks on your faces that most of you are happy to be finally rid of this school," she turned to look at Harry. "And some of you look as though you will break into a fit of tears." She winked at him, and he smiled. Ron nudged him and grinned. "Crying, Potter?" he joked. Harry laughed, and Hermione did too. McGonagall got off the stand and it was now Snape's turn to speak. He stared icily at Ron, Harry, and Hermione.whom he had dubbed the "Dream Team" in their second year. "I am not very big on goodbyes," he stated coldly, "so I will make this quick. It has been a pleasure teaching you all." He twisted his frown into a painful smile, as he turned to the Slytherins. "I can honestly say I will miss some of you, and others-" he stared at the Gryffindors, "-well, let's just say that I am not overwhelmed by some people's departures." The rest of the teachers spoke briefly, and then huge helpings of food appeared on the long tables. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were chatting noisily with Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom, while Ron, Harry and Hermione were in deep conversation. "You guys have to come to my house sometime over the summer," Hermione whined, "I'll be so bored! No Hogwarts to look forward to," she said sadly.  
  
"Don't worry," Ron said, "mum says I can have you guys over for a week or two." Harry nodded and felt upset. "Something wrong, Harry?" Ron asked, biting viciously into a chicken leg. He tore off the skin and began to chew on the white meat. "You don't think I'm happy about leaving, do you?" Harry said coldly. His voice was deeper than usual; as was Ron's. Being three years older made a big change. "I guess not," Hermione nodded, taking a swig of iced pumpkin juice, "It's like me, Harry. I can't keep much in touch with the Wizarding World-" Harry looked down at his plate, which was covered in smoked Ham and potatoes. A large swoop of owls suddenly swarmed through the Great Hall, dropping parcels to all the kids. Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl, dropped him an envelope. Inside it was a letter, in Sirius's untidy scrawl. As Harry read it, his heart stopped.  
  
Harry, I know that you can't be too happy about going back to your aunt and uncle's.I've talked to Dumbledore and he thinks it would be best for you if you came to live with me.if you want to. Do you? If so, send an owl to your aunt and uncle, requesting your things (you can't have too much stuff at their house, right? No offence.) and I'll pick you up at King's Cross.if you want to come. If not, that's okay.I'll miss you and try to keep in touch.  
  
Sirius  
  
"Is he kidding?!" Harry screamed. "I would love to go live with him!" Hermione squealed.  
  
"That's great, Harry!" The next morning, Hagrid gave all of the Gryffindors big hugs and goodbyes. Harry, Ron, and Hermione hugged eachother and said to write. "Well, Potter," a cold voice behind Harry said. It was Malfoy. "I guess this is goodbye." "Guess so," Harry said. Malfoy held out his hand. "Truce?" he asked. Harry shook it. "Truce." On the train, everyone moved from car to car, talking to all their friends. They played a few rounds of exploding Snap, got lots of sweets off of the witch with the food cart, and watched as the countryside whirred by. When they finally arrived at King's Cross, they all were reluctant to go. Ron and Hermione were crying as they hugged Harry again, and as he left with Sirius, he knew he wouldn't see them again. 


	2. The Letter

Chapter Two-The Letter  
  
"Harry, will you go and get the mail?" Fiona called.  
  
"Sure, hon," Harry replied, as he made his way out the door. He approached the large white mailbox and began to scour through all of the mail. "Bills," he grumbled, "bills.ad.bills." his eyes stopped on a white envelope. It said his name on it, as clear as day: Mr. Harry Potter. It was written in tiny emerald green script.where had he seen that before? He brought the mail in and chucked the bills onto the table. Fiona, his wife of five years, came into their cozy little kitchen, her green eyes gleaming. Her red hair was wrapped up in a white towel.  
  
"What's that?" she pointed to the letter in his hand. He shrugged and tore it open. His heart nearly stopped when he read the words.  
  
Dear Mr. Harry Potter, It has been ten long years, and Hogwarts has missed you! Please come to a special Reunion Party, for the graduating class of 2005! It will be held on November 8th, at 5:00 p.m. Please send an owl with your reply! We hope to see you there.  
  
"Hogwarts?" Fiona was reading over his shoulder, "is that the school you went to? The magic one?" Fiona was a muggle, and Harry laughed as he remembered her reaction when he told her he was a wizard. She was rushed to the hospital after she fainted and needed a breathing machine for a few days. He chuckled to himself.  
  
"Yes, darling.it's a reuinion." She patted her belly and was silent. She was three months pregnant with their baby boy. He smiled at her. "Should I go?"  
  
"Well, why not?" she asked. "It looks fun." He nodded and stared out the window of his home.  
  
The Great Hall he had once loved was decorated magnificently. Streamers of gold and red crisscrossed over the ceiling like snakes. Banners and flags from each house adorned the walls, and enchanted sparkles were floating from the ceiling like snowflakes. It was just as he had remembered it; with candles floating in the air and the tables filled with great foods. He touched Fiona's hand and she squeezed his. "This is.breathtaking," she said quietly. He laughed.  
  
"Isn't it?" he asked. Tons of people were walking around, and most of them he didn't recognize.  
  
"HARRY?" a voice called. He spun around. A tall, lanky man in brilliant green robes ran up to him, and clutching to him was a very pretty girl. He had flaming red hair and a big nose. It was Ron.  
  
"Ron?!?!? Oh my god!" Harry screamed. Ron hugged him and patted him on the back. Although they said they would keep in touch, after Harry went to live with Sirius they never saw each other again. Fiona stood there stupidly, grinning. "This is Fiona," Harry introduced her. Ron took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"And this," he said, jerking his head over to the pretty blonde woman next to him, "is Fleur. Do you remember her, Harry? Fleur Delacour? She was the champion from Beauxbaton's-" Harry's eyes went wide.  
  
"And you're.together?" he blurted out. They nodded and kissed. Fiona looked at him and shrugged. "Shall we walk around together, then?" he asked. Fleur and Ron stopped kissing and nodded. They walked for a while, stopping to talk to some people they knew. They had seen Lavender Brown (who was currently engaged to a still very clumsy Neville Longbottom), and a few teachers they once new.  
  
"Well, Potter," he heard a voice say. Harry and Fiona spun around. Ron and Fleur were kissing again. It was a tall, brooding man with dark messy hair. "Remember me, Potter?" he spat. It was Snape.  
  
"Yes, Severus, I do," Harry replied coolly. Snape's dark eyes went mad with anger.  
  
"Where are your manners? I am still Professor-"  
  
"Not really," Harry answered, "you're not my teacher anymore." Snape nodded curtly and left.  
  
"Hasn't changed much, has he?" Ron asked, as he stopped kissing Fleur. She bounced her perfect hair.  
  
"Eet haz been zee while zince I 'av been 'ere, ey?" she smiled. "But I still remember zee Snape." They walked around a little more; chatting here and there. Harry and Ron were very excited to see all of their old friends.and teachers. Harry noticed with dismay that Dumbledore was not with them.  
  
"Unfortunately," a still strict Professor McGonagall said, "Headmaster Dumbledore passed away six years ago." She wiped a tear from her eye. "But that won't stop him from being here." Huh? Harry thought as he nodded.  
  
It hadn't been an hour before he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw a sleek blonde man in a suit, holding a very pretty girl with brown eyes and hair. "Potter?" he asked. He knew that voice!  
  
"Malf-I mean, Draco?" Harry said. The man nodded and put out a hand.  
  
"In the flesh, Harry." This was the first time Harry heard Malfoy call him by his first name. He cringed.  
  
"And who is this?" Ron asked suddenly. ("Oh, Hello Weasley." Ron was greeted).  
  
"Well," Malfoy said, kissing the cheek of the pretty girl, "I believe you know her. Boys, meet my fiancée, Hermione Granger." 


	3. Hermione

"Her.Hermione? Our Hermione?" Ron gulped and stared at the beautiful, curvaceous girl in front of him.  
  
"Oh..Harry, Ron, is that you?" her voice was soft and beautiful. She hugged Harry and Ron gently, and stared at the two women they had with them.  
  
"Erm, Herm, this is Fleur," Ron was unable to keep his eyes off of Malfoy. Harry was furious. SHE WAS ENGAGED TO MALFOY? THE BOY WHO, IN ALL HIS YEARS AS HOGWARTS, NEVER SAID ONE KIND THING TO HER? A BOY WHO CALLED HER FILTHY NAMES LIKE 'MUDBLOOD' WAS HER FIANCE?  
  
"And this-" Harry jerked his head over towards the lovely Fiona, "-is my wife, Fiona." Hermione and Draco nodded.  
  
"So," Fiona began awkwardly, "when did you two get engaged?" Hermione and Malfoy looked at eachother adoringly and Malfoy patted Hermione's tiny hand.  
  
"It was a blissful three months ago," he answered sweetly, "And I was at-"  
  
"Why, Hermione?" Harry couldn't control himself; he was so angry. She blinked those beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"Why what?" she asked.  
  
"Why are you engaged to filth like Malfoy?"  
  
"HARRY!" Fiona spat out, "That was very rude!" Harry turned on his lovely wife, his eyes gleaming. She stepped back automatically.  
  
"You don't know." He stared right through her green eyes, "you don't know what he was.what he IS like." He shifted his gaze to Hermione.that beauty.  
  
"Harry," Hermione mumbled, "that was a long time ago. Whether you like it or not-"  
  
"Well I don't like it," Harry grumbled, "how could you be engaged to the guy who tortured you all through Hogwarts? The guy we all hated? I won't allow this!" Hermione stiffened and grabbed Draco's hand.  
  
"Well Harry," she said coldly, "I thought that you were one of my best friends. I thought you could be happy for me, and mature enough to realize that all of that nonsense was a long time ago. We grew up, moved on, and fell in love. Is there anything so completely wrong with that?" There was a silence in their little group. He heard Fleur cough. His heart was thumping like crazy. "Come on, Draco." Hermione pulled her fiancé away from them, not looking back at Harry.  
  
"Well," Fiona said, "Harry you are being completely childish. Hermione is right! What is wrong with-"  
  
"Shut up, Fi," Harry growled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I SAID SHUT UP!" he screamed. Why am I doing this? He asked himself. I'm happily married.aren't I? Why can't I be happy for Hermione? Does it really matter who she marries, as long as she is happy? YES he answered himself. It does.  
  
"I don't understand-" Fiona began.  
  
"That's just it." Harry cut her off. "You don't understand. You don't know what Malfoy was like. You don't know all the times he made Hermione cry. You don't know how angry I can feel right now." Fiona stared at Ron.  
  
"Well, wouldn't he be mad too, then?" Harry turned to look at Ron.  
  
"I'm happy for Hermione," Ron stated flatly, "I don't care who she is with.she's happy, for god sakes, Harry!"  
  
"Can't you let it go?" Fiona said sadly.  
  
"NO!" he slapped her quickly. She stumbled backward and fell into Ron's arms. Her lovely cheeks were red from where he slapped her. Tears filled her cute little eyes.  
  
"HARRY!" Ron growled, rubbing Fiona's cheek. Even Fleur glared at him. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Harry didn't really know. What WAS wrong with him??? He didn't want to answer, instead he turned around and ran off, into the dense crowd of adults.  
  
He sat for a while, by himself in one of the empty corridors. His head was in his hands.he was crying. Why was that? Was he really THAT upset about Hermione and Draco? Was he crazy or something? Before he could ponder that question, a faint "Harry.." was said. He looked up. Hermione. So beautiful.  
  
"Harry, what is wrong with you tonight?" She sat down next to him and smoothed out her black dress. She was beautiful. So beautiful. "I was so excited to see you and Ron and then you..went biserk. Why?" He couldn't look at her. She gently wiped a tear from his eye. Her touch tingled his cheeks. She was so beautiful.  
  
"Because it hurt seeing you with Draco." He couldn't help it; the words blurted out. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why is that?" she asked. She touched his arm gently, a questioning look in her tender eyes.  
  
"Because..because I love you." He stammered. He looked at her. Her eyes filled with tears, and she put her hands on his head and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He held her tightly and continued to kiss her romantically. She was so beautiful. What about Fiona? He asked himself. He didn't stop the kiss.he only wished it would never stop. 


	4. The Fight

After ten minutes, they were still kissing in the empty corridor. Harry's head was spinning. What am I doing? He asked himself. Is this right? Is it what I really want? He stopped the kissing and held her face delicately. She was completely gorgeous. "Is something wrong?" she asked him.  
  
"I can't be doing this," he mumbled, "look, Hermione. I guess I overreacted.I'm happy for you and Draco. I love Fiona and I can't kiss you."  
  
"But you said you loved me?" she looked confused. Harry sighed.  
  
"I just said that, I didn't mean it." He knew he shouldn't have said this. She looked truly crushed. She stood up and smoothed out her dress again.  
  
"Okay, Harry. You're right. I love Draco and I can't do this to him." She was lying through her teeth. She stared at him a moment longer, then spun around and walked away. Her black heels clicked along the cold floors.  
  
He made his way back to the Great Hall, searching for Ron, Fiona and Fleur. He spotted them with drinks in their hands, chatting to Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnigen. When he caught Ron's eye, Ron frowned at him and turned away, whispering something to Fiona. She looked up and saw Harry, and tears began to stream down her face. He hated himself for doing that to her. He ran up to her, picked her up in his arms and kissed her more passionately than ever. "Fi-I'm so.sorr-" She stopped him.  
  
"I know you are," was all she said. He smiled and she wiped the tears forming in his eyes. "It's okay, baby," she crooned in a whisper, "it's alright." He shook his head.  
  
"It's not." He smiled and looked up, and saw Hermione staring at him hurtfully. She had tears in her eyes, and she turned around abruptly and stormed away, clenching her fists. He sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Nothing," he muttered, embracing her, "it's nothing."  
  
A little while later, he met up again with Draco. He had a shot of brandy clenched tightly in his hand, and was swinging his arms around wildly. "Did you hurt Hermione?" he screamed. Tons of heads turned, staring at him. "I'M TALKIN' TA YOU, POTTER!" He shouted. Harry was gaping at him. Could he be dangerous? "I SWEAR TO GOD," he slurred, "if you EVER HURT MY BABY AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU." Harry cringed at those words.  
  
"OH YEAH?" Harry shouted back.  
  
"Harry, what's going on now?" Fiona demanded. Harry shook her off.  
  
"Wanna take this outside, Potter?" Malfoy spat liquor on him, getting closer.  
  
"Right here is fine," Harry replied. Before he could do anything else, Malfoy slugged him across the face. His 


End file.
